


Little Problems

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard having the hots for your band mate, even more when the rest of your band was so dead set to embarrass you with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Problems

**Author's Note:**

> After days of agonizing over a plot, I just started writing, and this (not too serious) something came out of it. I hope you enjoy it!  
> \-- This is an FQF Entry --

**Title:** Little Problems  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17  
 **Prompt:** # 25 . X catches Y jerking off.  
 **Summary:** It was hard having the hots for your band mate, even more when the rest of your band was so dead set to embarrass you with it.  
 **Author's Note:** After days of agonizing over a plot, I just started writing, and this (not too serious) something came out of it. I hope you enjoy it!

  
Fuma's POV

Coming to terms with my feelings for Kento had been a long and tiring process. It had started with this overwhelming protectiveness that seemingly came out of nowhere, but clung around my heart almost painfully whenever Kento napped off at work from exhaustion, or the dark rings under his eyes were a little too pronounced once again. But that had nothing to say, I had told myself. I was protective of my siblings, too, or of our younger bandmates. And Kento and I had been friends for years, of course we were watching out for each other.

But there were other things as well, moments when my heart skipped a beat at seeing him smile, or when he stole my breath just by being that tiny bit too close, and slowly, it had been dawning on me that these feelings were of a different nature than those for my family or my other friends.

I had tried to run from it for a while, to distance myself from Kento a little in hope that it would all go away again, but the look of rejection on Kento's face whenever I pulled away hurt me almost physically. I had never been good at staying away from Kento, so I gave up soon, and started to accept my fate.

It was hard to deny how head over heels in love with Kento I was whenever I spent time with him, really. The feelings were there all the time, noticeable in the deep conversations I could only have with him, the little touches throughout the day, Kento's smiles and laughter (especially if caused by me), and every eye contact we made.

Accepting it made it easier and harder at the same time. Easier in the way I could finally be open to myself, and did not stop myself from reaching out to Kento anymore, did allow myself to search the contact, as if understanding why I wanted it gave me the reason I needed to jump over my own shadow. Harder in the way I was distracted by Kento's mere presence all the time, and was starting to fear that he would notice it.

Because being open with myself did not mean I could be open with Kento. He was my most important friend, and though I wanted to be more than that, I was not sure if I was ready to risk our friendship for that. Kento and I had always had this kind of dependence on each other, both in work and private life, and I did not want to do anything to throw us out of balance. Not again, at least.

Kento, though, was subconsciously doing all he could to throw _me_ out of balance, and I really wished he would stop making my life any harder than it already was.

Because additionally to those feelings of deep affection and - though I mostly shied away from the word - _love_ , I was also starting to develop this intense physical attraction to him, and it did not help that Kento seemed to become more gorgeous by the _second_ , though maybe, that was my own biased perception.

Still, it was undeniable how distracting the sight of his butt in tight pants was, or worse, Kento with wet hair and occasionally even shirtless, but that was not all, not by far. Kento also liked to press close to me during photoshoots, and while I knew that the fans appreciated that a lot, it was hard to not just pull him over and kiss him when he was all touchy and pouting into the camera.

Worst were the moments _behind_ the camera, though, when Kento innocently reached out to me, touching my arm or back or shoulder or brushing stupid glitter off my face or neck and it went through my like an electric current.

And the thing was, people seemed to notice. There had been more than one knowing smirk from Sou, and I had once caught Shori face palming at me when I had wondered out loud where Kento had walked off to during a break, and even Marius seemed to mysteriously disappear to leave us alone every now and then, and it made me panic a little. Thankfully I had a deep trust in Kento's oblivious naivety, and it made me pretty confident that Kento still had no clue what was going on.

The more time passed, though, the more our younger bandmates seemed to come to a mutual agreement of intervening, and it was a little scary. Marius suddenly presented me with his impressive collection of photos showing Kento sleeping, and Sou shoved magazines with shoots of Kento into my face, making me almost choke on my food. They were still more or less subtle compared to Shori, who straight out informed me whenever I blushed or he caught me staring at Kento, every so often even in front of Kento himself.

"Fuma-Kun, you have to watch this!"

I knew it could not mean anything good, being called over like that during a lunch break, and the huge smiles on Sou and Mari's faces should have been enough of a warning, really, but it seemed like I never learned, because I walked over to lean on Mari's shoulder anyways, looking at the screen of his laptop. Next thing I knew, I was sentenced to watch various scenes of Kento almost falling out of his shirt, backing girls up against walls and being generally too charming and sexy, and I felt like a middle school girl as I caught myself imagining how it would feel to be cornered like this by him, or better, to press him up against a wall, and...

Involuntary shudders ran up my spine and I managed to tear my eyes away from the screen just in time before Kento entered the room with Shori.

"You look flushed, Fuma-Kun" Shori noted, and when Kento turned to study my face, I was ready to kick Shori right into the face (not that it would be much of an effort with his height).

The rest of the day was pure hell, to say it _mildly_. Kento seemed to instinctively know how to make it worse, always standing that tiny bit closer to me and touching my forehead, asking if I was developing a fever, and I was glad the staff had not forced me into any tight pants today because I could not keep from fantasizing what I could do with Kento against a wall.

I was relieved to be the first to finish this time, fleeing into the dressing room in hope of at least a few minutes to myself before Kento would join me up in the hotel room we shared. I sighed deeply when I found a magazine waiting for me on my desk, undoubtedly having been placed there strategically by Sou, tentatively opening it at a random page to find a collection of Kento's best sex faces, making me whine to myself pathetically.

"Something wrong?" A familiar voice called, and my eyes widened in shock as I hastily hid the magazine in my bag.

"Fine!" I said quickly, but my voice was high in embarrassment and Kento looked at me sceptically. "I just... I am tired, I think I will lay down for a bit?"

"Okay" Kento nodded, still frowning. "I might still take a while longer, I seem to be the last one in the schedule. I will come get you for dinner or something?"

"Yes" I nodded, and with one last thoughtful gaze at me, Kento turned to join the rest of the band back in the photo studio.

I had never been that quick to pack my things and leave, sighing out loud when I closed the door of the hotel room behind me, feeling a little safer.

I placed my bag onto my bed, staring at it for a moment before hesitantly reaching inside and pulling out the magazine.

I knew very well that I should throw this thing into the trash for my own safety, but instead, I sat down on the bed and turned the pages with trembling fingers until I found Kento's shoot again, and stared.

Kento had learned over the time how to be genuinely sexy, and this shoot was proof enough of it, making my mind go wild with unbidden images I could not seem to suppress now that I was alone again.

I sighed, kicking my bag off the bed and making myself comfortable, staring some more. I knew that I would not be able to concentrate for the rest of the day if I did not do something against this now. And I had to be sociable and eat dinner with the others, with Kento, and...

I tried to come up with more logical reasons like this as I placed the magazine in front of me on the mattress, my hands undoing the zipper of my jeans.

Kento would never find out, after all. No need to feel guilty about things he would never know.  
I gasped as I freed my stiff cock from my underwear, squeezing it once, my eyes glued to Kento touching his lower lip, Kento arching his neck, Kento's dark eyes.

I let my own fingers wander up and down my shaft, finding a quick rhythm. With the pictures in front of me, it was easy to imagine it was Kento's hand touching me, and a soft moan escaped my lips as I closed my eyes.

Kento had always had beautiful hands, and imagining those delicate fingers close around my cock was an image so sensual that I was sure I could get off to it quickly if I was able to keep it in place.

"Kento" I moaned lowly, picking up pace, and I did almost not hear the deep chuckle across the room.

I only opened my eyes when there were footsteps, and then I saw Kento crossing the room, his eyes dark and a soft smile on his lips as he approached me. I had no idea when he had come in, and it was all I could do to stare at my own shaft in my hand dumbly before looking back at him in alarm, unable to bring any words out.

"You could have just asked me for help, you know" Kento whispered, kneeling onto the bed, making me gape at him. "Do you really think I am blind enough to not notice the way you look at me lately? I did not even need Shori to politely point it out to me."

I could feel the first signs of a panic attack, but then Kento's hands found my wrist, making me let go of my own erection.

"Let me" Kento smiled, and I could only stare at how his fingers closed around me, making me shudder and gasp at the feeling.

I wanted to say something, but it was hard to string any thoughts together when Kento started to stroke, and then his lips were on mine, kissing me firmly until I melted into it and let my arms close around his shoulders to pull him in.

Kento's touch felt like fire on my skin, and when he slipped his tongue into my mouth to brush his it against mine, I was lost. It felt surreal, and maybe it was another fantasy my obsessed mind had brought up, so I just went with it, deciding to enjoy it as long as it lasted.

It did not take much for me to lose it like this. Kento's pace was just right, and his thumb kept brushing over my tip and when he whispered my name against my lips, it was the last trigger. I clung to him as I came, harder than I could have ever made it happen myself, and Kento kissed me through it, not allowing me to catch my breath.

When he finally pulled away, I was dizzy, and Kento chuckled a little when he noticed that I had come all over his face in the magazine.

"I hope Sou did not actually pay for that one, he might be mad at you" he laughed, and I buried my face in his neck to hide my flushed face. By now I was sure that I was not dreaming , and it was stressful and calming in equal measures, making me want to scream and hide until the embarrassing whirlwind of emotions had ebbed down.

"If you knew that I was into you, why did you not say anything?" I murmured finally, into his skin since I refused to look up. "You could have saved me a lot of trouble."

"Because I wanted _you_ to say something" Kento pointed out, stroking my hair with his clean hand. "But apparently you are choosing to get yourself off in our shared hotel room rather than just talking to me."

"I was scared of destroying our friendship, okay" I groaned, poking him into the side. "Don't be an ass about it."

"Nothing can destroy our friendship" Kento snorted. "We've been together forever. I don't think we'd even manage to survive without the other."

I nodded hesitantly, finally pulling away to look into Kento's eyes. Kento smiled, his hand coming to my face to stroke my hair out it gently.

"I like you" I blurted out.

"And I like you" Kento answered simply, leaning in to kiss me again.

It was everything I had always wanted it to be, butterflies and fireworks and everything described in those silly romance novels Kento always read, and I wanted to keep kissing Kento like this forever, to never let go of him now that this fantasy of mine had finally become reality.

"We should go" Kento murmured when he finally pulled away. "The others are waiting to have dinner with us, and-"

"No" I said firmly, pushing him until he let himself fall onto his back on the mattress. With a frown, I picked up the messed up magazine, closed it and threw it off the bed, before crawling over Kento's body with a smirk. "I have a favor to return."

"As much as I would like that, but we don't have time" Kento gulped. "We can do that later."

"Oh, I can be quick" I shrugged, pulling down the zipper of his pants smoothly. "Don't stop me, I have been wanting to do this since forever."

Kento only caught a shaky breath when I reached into his underwear, pulling out his half-hard cock, and stroking it up and down a few times to make it fully erect.

I caught Kento's eyes, pleased to see them full of desire, and I felt smug and confident as I leaned in to bring my lips around his shaft.

Kento's hands were in my hair immediately, pulling at the strands, and I explored his length in my mouth, feeling him still grow harder and thicker as I ran my tongue over it.

"Fuma" Kento whispered, his voice breathy, and it made me pick up a quick rhythm, wanting to break him down rather sooner than later. And judging from the noises that slipped out of Kento's mouth despite him trying to suppress them, it worked pretty well.

I could tell when he was getting close, his whole body going rigid, and it took only a lick over his head to make him go over the edge, my name sounding _so good_ on his lips in that tone.

When I kissed him, I made sure that Kento could taste himself on my tongue, and it seemed to make his aftershocks even more intense, shudders going through his body.

When he finally opened his eyes again, I had tucked him back into his clothes and smiled down at him.

" _Now_ we can go" I announced, and Kento laughed, pulling me down into another deep kiss instead.

***

When we finally made it down to dinner, we were almost half an hour late, and Mari was just getting himself desert at the hotel buffet. Sou only grinned while eating some more of his curry, and Shori noted: "I hope you have a good excuse for letting us wait, we were damn hungry!"

"I just had to finish sucking off Kento, sorry" I said sweetly, making Sou choke on his bite and Kento almost knock over the chair he was sitting down on.

Shori rolled his eyes, murmuring about why they did not let him debut with Chicken Baskets instead so he would not have to deal with all these morons, and I wished him good luck with Jinguji.

"What's up?" Mari asked in confusion as he sat down, and Sou caught his breath long enough to inform him that Kento and I were a couple now. Mari grinned as if we had given him an early birthday present, and I figured that probably, it would be even harder to get these kids off our backs now.

But as Kento entwined our fingers under the table, I figured that maybe, I would be able to deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/69664.html


End file.
